


Luca's

by Ashleymoshow



Series: Coffee Shop Soundtrack [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, barista!Timmy, waiter!Armie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/pseuds/Ashleymoshow
Summary: Timotheé usually woke up around 6am every morning so he could open the coffee shop that was a block away from his apartment in Hell’s Kitchen.  He had been working at Luca’s for the past few years while he was in school.  The owner was an eccentric Italian man who REALLY loved espresso.





	1. Chapter 1

Timotheé usually woke up around 6am every morning so he could open the coffee shop that was a block away from his apartment in Hell’s Kitchen. He had been working at Luca’s for the past few years while he was in school. The owner was an eccentric Italian man who REALLY loved espresso. 

He doesn’t remember the exact day when the blonde stranger walked into the coffee shop but he remembers what the weather was like. It was a warm day for March in New York. Timotheé enjoyed his walk to work that day more than he had in any recent days. He had a feeling that something good was about to happen. Was he going to get an A on his last paper? His professor in his film studies course was a real hard ass and he was nervous that his assignment on Christopher Nolan’s “The Dark Knight” would get marked down for not being “historical enough” (Professor’s words, not Timotheé’s).

That day Timotheé was manning the register as he normally did. He was caught up in rapping along to the Kid Cudi station playing through the shop when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and saw a 6’5” model standing in front of him. At least he should have been a model if he wasn’t one already.

“Hey man. What’s good here?” said the stranger as he locked eyes with Timmy. He noticed the deep blue pools of them seemed to fit perfectly with the green lakes of his own.

Timmy stuttered for a second before responding. Not believing that this Adonis was actually speaking to him. The last time anyone halfway decent looking had walked into his shop he spent the whole time chatting up his sister Pauline.

“Um hi there. Well we have a blend from Colombia that’s pretty good. We also have a pourover from Ethiopia if you like a little bit of a darker roast.” Timmy had started fumbling with the strings on his hoodie that he was wearing. A large white “A” was embroidered on one side of the black hoodie. “What do YOU normally get?” said the handsome customer. It felt like they were alone in a room together and no one else mattered. “Well, you can’t go wrong with the pourover honestly,” said Timotheé. “Okay, I’ll have that then. How much?” “That’ll be $4.50”

Timotheé took the cash from the customer and started on the pour over. He tried to focus on the process he had done a million times. Boil water, grind coffee, place filter, add coffee to filter, and then start the pour. For some reason he kept getting distracted. He felt like he was being watched. He turned around and saw the customer looking at him. “Did you need help with something?” Timmy asked. “No, I just like watching you guys work. You probably know way more about this stuff than I do.” Timmy shrugged “I’ve just read a lot of books. I like to read a lot especially on topics I’m interested in.” Timmy finished up the pour over and handed it off to the customer. “Thanks for coming into Luca’s” Timmy said “Come back soon!” It was the same greeting he gave standard to every customer that came into the shop, never thinking twice about it. That’s why it took him by surprise when he heard the man shout “Oh, I will be” as he left the shop.  
What the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy calls Pauline to rehash his meeting with the gorgeous stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. See if you can spot my Armie/Timmy kinks ;)  
> If you feel inspired, follow me on [Tumblr](http://is-it-a-vide0.tumblr.com)  
> I also appreciate all the kudos/comments you guys leave me! They don't go unnoticed! Still not 100% sure where this story will go so enjoy the ride with me!

Later that night he called up his sister Pauline to rehash the events from earlier in the day. “So you’re saying he looked like an Abercrombie model?” Pauline said as Timmy paced around his apartment. “Not like an Abercrombie model….he basically was one!” Timmy opened the fridge in his apartment to grab some leftover cheese pizza. Even though he was 22 years old he still had the appetite of a toddler. “So what are you going to do about it? Slip your number to him via your latte art?” Pauline laughed through the phone. Even though Timmy got along pretty well with his big sister she still knew how to push his buttons. “I don’t know man, I still don’t feel 100% comfortable flirting. You know how awkward I can be.” Timmy hadn’t dated a lot since coming out last year. His family had always kind of known but he really only confided in Pauline before he made it official. She helped him get ready for his first date and helped him deal with his first unrequited crush. “You just gotta take a leap of faith Timmy Tim. Chances are he’s probably into you too.”

Timmy hung up the phone and sat down on the couch to eat his leftovers. The next morning he got to work to open the coffee shop and as soon as he stuck the key in the door a giant hand wrapped around to hold the door open for him. He looked up into the blue eyes of the same stranger from the day before. “Oh hi….” Timmy stammered, taken aback by seeing the statuesque man two days in a row. “We’re not open for another 30 mins…” Timmy could barely finish his sentence before he realized the man was smiling at him and he was staring right at his pearly canines. “That’s okay, I don’t have to be at work for another hour.”

Timmy turned on the lights in the shop and started going through his daily opening routine as the man, who’s name he still did not yet know, took a seat at a nearby table. Whenever he opened his mouth and the deep timbered voice came out, Timmy couldn’t help but shiver. “So how long have you been working here?” he said. “Just the past few years while I’m in school.” Timmy turned on the espresso machines and started filling them. He looked up and saw the handsome man staring straight at him. Timmy got so flustered that he dropped a bag of espresso beans all over the cafe floor. “Aw fuck” he muttered under his breath as he went to go grab a broom to start sweeping. “Hey man, I’m really sorry, I hope I’m not distracting you. I just really enjoyed the coffee yesterday and wanted to come by and pick your brain some about….coffee. Let me help you.” He grabbed another broom and helped Timmy clean up the beans. Their fingers grazed against each other as Timmy took his broom to put back into the closet. This couldn’t all be in his head could it?

“I’m Armie by the way” no longer a stranger. “Timmy” said the brunette as he nodded in acknowledgement. Armie checked his watch “I have about 20 mins left before my shift starts. Can I get an Americano if it’s not too much trouble?” Timmy started the process of making the Americano for him. “So where do you work?” he said as he tampered the espresso grounds. “I’m a waiter at a restaurant up the street. But my _real_ job is acting” his eyes glimmered as he said that last part. Of course everyone in NYC was an actor but with the way this guy looked, Timmy half expected him to say that he was a model. Almost as if on cue “I know, I know, everyone says I should be a model but I can’t stand being ogled like a piece of meat.” Timmy’s mouth just dropped open. He realized that he wasn’t paying attention to the espresso machine and now he had hot espresso dripping all over his hand. “AW FUUU----” he screamed as he pulled his hand back. “Are you okay?” Armie sounded concerned “you seem like you’re having an off day.” “YEAH NO SHIT” Timmy grabbed a towel to wrap around his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m not normally this clumsy I swear.” “Let me take a look.” Timmy unwrapped his hand to show Armie. “I had a little bit of first aid training a while back. It doesn’t look like anything more than a superficial burn. Just apply a cool compress to it and you should be good.” Timmy finished up the Americano on his second try and handed it to Armie. “Thanks man, this was….fun. Let’s do it again.” “Yeah sure, I’ll see you around I guess?” Timmy looked up and just like that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet waiter!Armie now.

It was two weeks before Timmy saw Armie again and this time it wasn’t at the coffee shop. He had walked down the street to get lunch at this new Mexican spot he had seen on Yelp. He saw a flash of blonde hair when he walked in the door but didn’t think anything of it. He was seated and started looking at the menu when he heard a familiar voice. “Welcome to Mañuel’s. What can I get you to drin….oh….hey!” 

Timmy looked up and saw those deep blue pools he had been dreaming about ever since Armie had first walked into his life. “Oh...um...hi there. I’m not stalking you I swear. I’ve literally never been here before…..” Timmy rambled on while Armie laughed, his whole body shaking. “Dude, it’s cool. Sorry I haven’t been in the shop lately, work’s been keeping me pretty busy here.”

“So, uh, what do you recommend?” Timmy asked, suddenly his mouth felt dry and his hands were sweaty. “I mean, the enchiladas are pretty good. I also definitely recommend the ceviche. Some of the best in the city.” “Those are big claims for a new restaurant.” “Hey man, I love to eat” Armie patted his stomach proudly “so I think I can accurately speak for the food here” Timmy glanced over the menu while trying to maintain his cool. “Do you want anything to drink while you look over the menu? Maybe a margarita?” “Um I’ll take a Corona?” Timmy said, desperately needing to quench the cotton feeling in his mouth. “Sure thing, one Corona coming right up.”

Armie brought the Corona back to the table. He was feeling particularly bold today. “Hey, so I haven’t taken my lunch yet and it’s kinda slow today...do you mind if I have lunch with you?” Timmy was so taken aback by the fearlessness of the blonde that he could only shake his head “no” while his mouth remained open in shock. Did this count as a date? Would **he** consider it a date? Did this mean he was interested in him? WHAT SHOULD HE DO? Timmy didn’t really have much time to consider his options because no sooner than he had started spiraling out of control was Armie taking a seat across from him with two plates of food. “Sorry, I didn’t ask if you had any dietary restrictions or anything, I just kind of hoped that you didn’t…”

Timmy looked at the two plates that were sat down in front of him. “So what are we eating today?” “Well…” Armie paused as he grabbed a fork “I brought us verde enchiladas with rice and beans.” He handed Timmy a set of silverware and dove into his meal. “So how long have you been working here?” Timmy asked around bites of food. “Only a couple months. Like I said, I’m really trying to make the acting thing happen but I need to pay my bills in the meantime.” Timmy would occasionally sneak peeks of Armie from underneath his curls. They were his security blanket, always giving him somewhere to hide. “This is really good” Timmy mumbled as he finished scarfing down his rice and beans.

Just then a clash of thunder shook the whole restaurant as it started to pour. “Aw man, it wasn’t supposed to start raining until the weekend.” Timmy didn’t have a jacket or an umbrella and he was still several blocks away from home, farther than he wanted to walk in the rain. Armie looked behind his shoulder at the storm outside. “How far away do you live?” He asked as he started cleaning up their plates. “I’m about 15 blocks from here.” “Well, my apartment’s only a few blocks over if you want to stop over there and wait it out? I get off in a few hours and I can meet you over there.” Armie was staring right at Timmy now. Timmy felt his soul crack open and all his secrets being laid bare in front of him. What was going on? He had never felt this way before...about anyone. “Are you sure? I mean I don’t want to impose…” Timmy had started tugging on the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit he had since childhood. “I wouldn’t have offered if it was a big deal. Here” Armie handed a key to Timmy “Give me your number and I’ll text you directions on how to get there.” Timmy punched his number into Armie’s cell phone and as quickly as he did he got a text back from Armie with directions to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was trying to figure out where I wanted this to go. Somehow this chapter started with the two of them eating lunch and now it's raining....can you see where this is all going? Again, I love comments! You can also stalk me on [Tumblr](http://is-it-a-vide0.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining and Timmy lets himself into Armie's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my subscribers. I hope you enjoy! I'm always open to feedback and comments so if you feel so inspired please let me know!

Timmy let himself into Armie’s apartment, feeling slightly awkward about invading on his personal space. Armie was still practically a stranger to him and here he was in his most personal of places, his home. Timmy noticed that it immediately had a “home” feel to it. The kitchen looked like it belonged to a professional chef. There were pots hanging from a rack in the ceiling. Several kitchen gadgets were scattered on the counter. There was a basil plant in the kitchen window. Timmy was mentally cataloging all of these small details he was learning about Armie’s life. 

He toed his shoes off and left them by the front door. He was soaked all the way through. He took his hoodie off leaving him in a thin white t-shirt and jeans. He started shivering as the cold set in and his pocket buzzed, indicating a text. It was from Armie Hey man, I get off in an hour. Make yourself at home. Timmy grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders. He walked further into the apartment and noticed some pictures on a book shelf. Armie as a small child with someone who looked like his brother. An older Armie with his hands around a beautiful brunette woman. There were a few more photos with her in them. She looked happy. They both did. There was a photo of them standing in front of a bakery. Armie looked so proud. Timmy realized he would give ANYTHING to have someone look at him that way. 

He wandered further still until he found the bedroom. It was decorated modestly in dark colors. There was a Home Alone poster on his bedroom door and Timmy chuckled to himself. Did this giant love that stupid movie as much as he did? It seemed almost crazy and serendipitous that someone he JUST met could be so right for him. But what if he’s not even gay? Timmy thought. He remembered the photos he saw earlier with the woman….was that a girlfriend? Maybe all the signs he thought he saw he was just misinterpreting. Maybe it was just all in his head. He had been wrong before. Freshman year he had only been out for a short while and thought his friend Kyle had been flirting with him. One night while they had been up studying for a test (and drinking) Timmy leaned over and kissed Kyle on the mouth. Kyle had pulled away in total repulsion, making Timmy feel total shame. It would be another year before he would work up the courage to kiss someone again. 

He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned the TV on and tuned it into the cooking channel, something mindless. He didn’t realize he had dozed off until he felt someone shaking him awake. “Hey, Timmy man, wake up…” Timmy opened his eyes and saw Armie standing over him. He was equally as soaked to the bone as Timmy had been. “Hey, sorry, when did you get home?” Timmy blinked his eyes open as they readjusted to the light in the room. “A little bit ago, I made some dinner if you’re hungry? You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” “Yeah, dinner would be great.” Timmy walked over to the island where Armie had a place set out for him. 

They ate mostly in silence until Armie was finishing up and asked if Timmy wanted some dry clothes. “I mean, they’ll probably be two sizes too big for you but it’s better than sitting around in wet clothes.” He walked into his bedroom and came out with a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Timmy thanked him and took the clothes and headed into the bedroom to change. He had just stripped down to his boxers when suddenly Armie had burst into the room. “I was going to mention that….ohmygod I’m so sorry….” Armie closed the door as quickly as he had opened it. Embarrassment written across his face. Timmy stood frozen in Armie’s bedroom. WTF had just happened? He finished changing and noticed how the clothes smelled like Armie. A woodsy, spicy blend. He might have to steal these clothes.

Timmy walked back out into the living room and noticed Armie was cleaning up their dinner. HIs back was turned as he washed the plates off in the sink. He walked up to him and placed his hand gently on his back “Hey” Armie froze underneath Timmy’s touch. He turned around slowly, his eyes had become dark storms instead of the bright blue tides that he normally saw. “I’m sorry about walking in on you earlier. I honestly didn’t mean to…” Timmy reached up and touched Armie’s face, noticing that the hard ridges started to soften under his touch. He smiled, “it’s okay”. Armie started to lean in. This was it, Timmy thought. His lips were parted waiting to accept. He could feel Armie’s breath ghosting on his lips when all of a sudden a cell phone rang out. “Sorry….let me get that” Timmy rubbed his fingers over his lips as Armie went to answer his phone. He took the phone into the bedroom for some privacy. Who could be on the other end, he thought. Maybe it was the mysterious brunette from the photos? Did that make Timmy a homewrecker? He put his head in his hands and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it would be that easy did you? A little bit of angst because these boys can never admit their true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my subscribers! You help keep me motivated. Thanks to Amanda from our Discord chat for beta-ing this chapter. I'm @is-it-a-vide0 on Tumblr if you want to see how my mind works.

After about 15 minutes had passed Armie walked back out into the living room. “Sorry about that.” Armie had a frown on his face as he realized Timmy had started packing up his belongings. 

“Thanks a lot for letting me nap and get some dry clothes but I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.” 

“Hey Timmy….is something wrong?” Armie reached out his arm for Timmy but he pulled away. 

“I just really need to head back home. I’ll see you around” Timmy was out the door before Armie could utter another word. The door had closed so quickly he didn’t notice the dejected look on Armie’s face or the way his shoulders slumped as he leaned against the door frame.

Timmy ran all the way home and waited until the door was closed to his apartment before he let the tears fall. He curled up in his bed and sobbed for the next several hours. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he didn’t like him. He didn’t even know if he was gay! It felt like a cavern had opened up inside of him, a bottomless pit and he kept falling and falling. Why would anyone as handsome as Armie like someone like Timmy? He was awkward and skinny and an anxious mess. He remembered in seventh grade when Cody Wilson had called him a fag. He didn’t understand what it meant so he went home and asked his parents. When they explained it to him, he still didn’t understand. Why can’t two boys or two girls like each other? What was wrong with that? His parents had to explain that not everyone was as open and as accepting as they were. That memory stuck out to him.

He doesn’t remember how long he cried for but at some point he must have passed out because when he wakes up his phone is laying next to him in the bed. He has a bunch of unread texts. He starts scanning through them to see if there’s anything important that he missed. One was from his sister Pauline asking when he was going to come over for dinner next. Another one was his friend Ansel asking if he wanted to go see a movie this weekend. Then he saw it….Armie. His finger hovered over his text, hesitating for only a second before clicking on it.

_Hey...Are you okay?_  
Not sure if I did something  
I just want to make sure you’re okay. 

As he was re-reading them over again his phone lit up, he was calling. Timmy hit the ignore button and went back to sleep. He was emotionally exhausted and did not feel like dealing with the rejection over a phone call.

The next few weeks passed without incident. He came and went from work always wondering when he would run into Armie again. He even stopped walking past the restaurant he worked at to avoid seeing him. At least since Timmy had been to his apartment he knew where Armie lived and he could avoid that part of town too. He had started thinking of the city in parts of where Armie and his life had intersected. Armie work Armie house Armie corner Armie life. In his mind, these sections would be highlighted red on Maps. Red so anyone who happened to enter his life also knew which areas of town to avoid.

It was a Thursday when the leaves had started to change. The air started to feel cooler outside and he had to start wearing a heavier jacket on his walk to work. He was busy making an Americano for a customer when he felt the energy in the shop change, become **electric**. He looked up from behind the espresso machine and saw him. Those deep blue eyes. He quickly handed off the drink to the customer and asked his co-worker to take over so he could go on break. There was no way he could handle seeing Armie right now.

He stepped out into the back alley and lit up a cigarette, taking in a deep breath at the first inhale. 

“You can’t keep avoiding me forever you know.”

“Holy shit” Timmy jumped at the sound of the voice. He turned around and there in all of his 6’5” deliciousness was Armie. Looking positively heavenly in a dark blue sweater and tan corduroys. 

“Mind if I join you?” Armie put his hand out asking for a cigarette. Timmy passed one over to him. Armie brought the cigarette up to his lips and bent down to make it easier for Timmy to light it for him. He looked so cool and casual as the smoke pushed past his full lips. Like he didn’t have a care in the world as he was about to let Timmy down in the nicest way possible.

“So you haven’t answered any of my texts or calls and I haven’t seen you since that night at my place….what happened?” Armie took a long drag and exhaled the smoke into the cool air. 

“I’ve been busy with work.”

“You sure you’re not avoiding me?” Armie arched an eyebrow at the brunette. 

Timmy flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette. He shrugged. He just had to hold it together until the end of his shift then he could go home and call Pauline and have her comfort him. “Honestly I had to leave to feed my turtle.”

“Your turtle?” If it was possible Timmy thought Armie’s eyebrows might just arch themselves right off his forehead.

“Yeah, Urdle. I’ve had him since I was a little kid. He was the first pet I ever had.”  
“You named your turtle Urdle?”

“I was 5. Anyways if I feed him too late he gets really cranky. He’s kind of like a Mogwai.” Timmy finished his cigarette and snuffed it out on the pavement. “Anyways I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for taking a chance on this story! This is my first real venture into writing fic so I appreciate any and all feedback. You can view the precursor to this [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574258).
> 
> Thank you to [Nellipot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellipot/pseuds/nellipot) for being my beta and encouraging me to write.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://is-it-a-vide0.tumblr.com)


End file.
